


Before You Slip Away

by Pretty_fly_slushies



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_fly_slushies/pseuds/Pretty_fly_slushies
Summary: A totally self-indulgent attempt at writing smutorthe utter filth Aaron and Robert got up to in the barn right back in 2015.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Before You Slip Away

“She’s not your wife yet though, is she?”

“That’s a fair point.” Robert gave a crooked smile, leaning swiftly into Aaron who was peering up at him with eager, wanton eyes. Robert’s lips landed on Aaron’s in seconds as he twisted his body up and over Aaron’s, in awe of the younger man who laid boneless beneath him. With his palms either side of Aaron’s face, his tongue clashed with Aaron’s frantically as they moaned into each other's mouths, the echoing sounds full of passion.

Aaron wasted no time in helplessly bucking his hips up, desperate for some warm, tantalizing friction. Robert let out a sharp breath and let his aching body go down, his clothed cock now deliciously rubbing against Aaron’s which emitted a rather loud moan from the latter. The noise of it sent heated shivers straight down to Robert’s dick, making it twitch with anticipation as Robert began grinding harder and faster.

With their lips still messily attached, Robert got rid of the blanket that had created an irritating extra layer of fabric between them. Aaron’s tongue dove into Robert’s hoarse throat as his hands wormed their way around Robert’s lower back, settling on the tops of his inviting, round arse.

As Robert reached out with one hand to cup Aaron’s growing bulge through his pants, his other hand trailed up to Aaron’s lips as his own mouth pulled away, leaving a line of saliva connecting the two. Robert put his thumb on Aaron’s reddened bottom lip to wipe it away with a hot huff of air. Aaron’s eyes were clamped shut but his mouth hung open and Robert couldn’t resist giving it one last open mouthed kiss before his mouth travelled down Aaron’s writhing, sensitive body. Ruffling Aaron’s top up and over his head, he left hot, wet marks all down Aaron’s torso as he continued to palm the younger man’s thick cock, listening to the whimpers and groans coming from Aaron’s throat.

Until finally, Robert hooked his fingers around the waistband of Aaron’s boxers and shimmied them down as fast as he could before getting rid of his own underwear, watching Aaron’s lust-filled eyes follow his cock as it sprung up. Licking his lips, Robert hastily leaned down and wrapped his hands around the base of Aaron’s dick before taking the leaking tip into his mouth with pure thirst. Aaron let out a shuddered groan as he flew his head back onto the hay barrel beneath him. Robert whirled his tongue around the head, flicking it over the slit again and again, driving Aaron closer to the edge.

“Oh, God, keep going. That’s so good,” Aaron drawled, not being able to do anything other than just lie there, his hands roaming through the wild blond hair and pulling Robert’s head impossibly closer. With Aaron’s length now knocking the back of his throat, Robert fought his gag reflex, his eyes watering as he breathed in through his nose. Robert’s head bobbed up and down at a fairly quick rhythm, sucking until his cheeks were hollow.

Trying his best to ignore his own impatient erection, Robert slid a hand around the back of Aaron's arse, feeling the coldness of his skin. His index finger headed straight for Aaron’s hole and traced around the rim that was still gaping ever so slightly from their previous round not so long ago. Aaron’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he whined loudly, jutting his hips up which made Robert gag, his mouth still very much taking Aaron’s incredibly hard cock.

“Fuck!” Aaron choked out, biting his bottom lip, each and every nerve of his body on fire.

Robert pulled his mouth off with a deep inhale, letting Aaron’s ferociously red dick bounce against his stomach. He smirked as his finger continued circling Aaron’s puckering hole, dipping inside the heat every now and then.

“Your cock fills up my mouth so well,” Robert purred, his voice dripping in silk. Aaron just moaned pleasurably in response and Robert decided to put him out of his misery. “Turn over. I want my tongue inside that delicious, tight hole of yours.”

With his chest heaving, Aaron rushed to obey, getting onto his hands and knees with his arse beautifully on display for all of Robert’s glory. He soaked in the sight in front of him. “Oh, yeah. That’s more like it.”

Robert put a hand on each of Aaron’s arse cheeks, spreading them out with his thumbs teasingly close to the circumference of Aaron’s waiting hole before delving in with his tongue. He licked and sucked at Aaron’s velvety walls, moaning with a deep voice as a hot spurt of saliva built up, acting as lube. The taste of Aaron’s hole was overpowering, manly and just pure sex. Aaron whined, crying out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body arched up, writhing uncontrollably whilst Robert’s tongue continued to open him up.

Without warning, Robert wrapped a hand around Aaron’s aching, swollen cock and pumped it in time with the flicks of his tongue. Aaron almost screamed and the strength in his arms gave in, his body flopping down onto the hay as he let himself come undone from Robert’s skillful teasing. As Robert kept going with no mercy, Aaron felt that warm, familiar pool in his abdomen fizzle up and he was so, so close.

“Shit, Rob, I’m gonna-” Aaron gasped, panting as Robert took his tightened balls in his spare hand, fondling with them at a frantic pace to match until Aaron couldn’t hold back anymore and came with force, shouting as he shot lines of white come all over Robert’s tingling hand and the itchy blanket that was spread out underneath him. “Fuuuuck.”

Aaron rolled over to lay on his back, his chest rising and falling as he swore under his breath. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the glorious sight of Robert jerking himself off right in front of him. The older man’s eyes were screwed shut, his eyebrows drawn downwards as his fist worked up and down his own shaft at hyperspeed. Robert kept emitting little 'oh’s, each one getting progressively louder until he came with elongated grunt in hot stripes right up his toned stomach. As Robert’s breathing steadied, Aaron suddenly felt the desire to lean forward and lick the thick, salty come off of Robert’s belly. So that’s what he did, earning a filthy smirk from Robert.

“God, you’re amazing,” Robert praised, his lips roughly meeting Aaron’s as he kissed the life out of him. Aaron moaned, tasting himself on Robert’s tongue as his fingertips dug into the flesh of Robert’s arse, enjoying the wet sounds that kept coming from their lips.

Robert took both of their sensitive cocks in his large hand, gliding it up and down with ease as he used the droplets of precome to make it smooth and slick. He let go shortly after, his semi-hard dick brushing against Aaron’s, making the younger man’s breath hitch. “I need you in me, Rob.”

“LIke I would ever say no to that,” Robert hummed, gently pushing Aaron’s shoulders back until he was lying down on the straws of hay with his neck glistening in sweat.

Aaron’s eyes were dark and bottomless, flooding with desire and urgency. He was turned on beyond relief and Robert took a minute to appreciate how only he had done this to Aaron. Robert grinned, leaning down to kiss and bite at the sweet spot on Aaron’s neck before his fingers travelled downwards, lingering around Aaron’s needy, wrecked hole. Aaron let out continuous gravelly breaths as Robert’s ring finger stopped on the edge of his hole, agonisingly still.

“Robert, don’t make me beg,” Aaron said and Robert gave him a messy, uncoordinated kiss before reaching for the sachet of lube and second condom from his discarded jacket pocket.

Aaron bit his bottom lip as he watched Robert rip the lube open, pouring it on his two middle fingers right next to Aaron’s entrance. Aaron closed his eyes, bracing himself for the breaching of Robert’s fingers.

Robert pushed one finger in as far as it would go and Aaron hissed, stilling for a moment before the sting subsided and the pleasure took over. He moaned in delight and moved his hips, letting Robert’s finger go even deeper. Robert added a second and Aaron felt his walls delightfully tighten, the feeling better than words. A third finger joined and Aaron’s moans floated around the barn as Robert’s digits prodded at his neglected prostate.

Robert pumped the three fingers in and out, satisfied with the squelching sound of the lube and Aaron’s never ending whines of bliss. He upped the pace and watched as Aaron’s mouth fell open, teardrops in the corners of his eyes.

“Think you can take one more?” Robert asked and the arching of Aaron’s hips answered with a yes.

After applying a generous addition of lube, Robert slid a fourth finger into the heat and continued to fuck Aaron with his fingers, turning him into an incoherent, wrecked mess and Robert just loved watching him fall apart. After briskly stopping the relentless pace, Robert pulled his fingers out and brought them up to Aaron’s mouth. Aaron sucked them all without a word, gazing into Robert’s eyes the whole time.

“Fuck. You’re gonna be the end of me,” Robert growled, grabbing Aaron’s ankles and positioning them over his shoulders, spreading Aaron wide open. “You ready?”

Aaron gave a quick nod, too far gone to try and speak. Robert fumbled to roll the condom on, topping it off with the last drops of lube before tapping his cock teasingly against Aaron’s entrance. With his hands clawing Aaron’s thighs, he slid in with no resistance and bottomed out with a sharp groan that mirrored Aaron’s.

Robert panted, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again, the force of it jolting Aaron’s body up the hay bale. Aaron cried out, his face red as Robert’s brutal rhythm attacked his bundle of nerves with vigour. Despite the excessive preparation, Aaron was still so, so tight and his heat felt incredible clamped around Robert’s pounding dick as it hit Aaron’s prostate perfectly each time.

With no bed sheets to cling onto, Aaron settled for sinking his nails into the damp, freckled skin of Robert’s back. His mouth hung ajar, releasing noises that only spurred Robert on. Robert let out filthy moans with each thrust and leant forward to kiss and bite hungrily at Aaron’s neck before paying attention to Aaron’s hard nipples, mouthing at each bud with little circles of his tongue that drove Aaron mad.

“Harder… fuck, right there!” Aaron whimpered and slapped his lips onto Robert’s once more as he grinded his hips up to meet Robert’s thrusts, switching them round so that he was now on top. One hand reached down to feel where his hole bounced up and down on Robert’s cock as the other kneaded the skin of Robert’s chest, all whilst riding Robert with a string of ‘yes, yes, yes’ escaping his mouth.

After what felt like forever, Aaron’s thighs started burning and his whole body began to shake as it reached the edge.

Robert threw his head back, lips red raw from being bitten hard. “Mmm, just like that. Don’t fucking stop, Aaron.”

He gripped so tightly at Aaron’s hips that it was bound to leave bruises and he started moving Aaron up and down on his cock impossibly faster, each slap of Aaron’s skin on his sending warm thrills into the pit of his stomach. Aaron gasped, wiping the sweat off his forehead as his release bordered the horizon. His toes curled, movements stilling as he screamed blissfully through his orgasm, his dick spurting out what little come it had left.

Without warning, Robert shifted Aaron off him and the younger man whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

“Hands and knees,” Robert instructed, his cock throbbing and standing tall. Aaron panted as he adjusted himself.

Licking his lips, Robert slapped each of Aaron’s arse cheeks before spreading them apart and entering Aaron’s hole in quick succession. Aaron cried out, not having it in him to reach a third orgasm. Robert’s thumb toyed with the overly sensitive slit of Aaron’s cock as he chased his own orgasm, his thrusts turning sloppy as he held his breath right up until he came with a strangled shout of Aaron’s name.

Robert collapsed on top of Aaron, struggling to get his breathing back under control. He pulled out gently but Aaron still hissed as he rolled over onto his back, chest rising and falling erratically as his eyes fluttered shut. Robert chucked the discarded condom over the mountain of hay barrels, feeling deliriously light headed as his eyes lazily gazed at the ceiling. The only sound now was the rustling of hay as Aaron reached out to grab his shirt and throw it back on. Robert used the round of silence to drape the blanket back over them, the rough material wafting the smell of sex across the barn.

“Well, there's better ways of seeing in the new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> shhhhh,
> 
> all us writers need to practice smut at some point


End file.
